


help me name it

by sakaeamara



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: original posted on Fiction press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: Sometimes it's best to listen to your guts.(OMG so cleshay). So I have edited it and now it's slightly different





	help me name it

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a one-shot based on an essay I had to right when I was going to school. This is also my first story ever. If they are any mistakes that i have not seen but you did please notify me it often happens and it confuses my teachers especial since I swear that i put this and that, so if you're feeling helpful it would be appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

I woke up with the feeling of dread in my stomach, which is confusing considering the dream I just had, it was rather unsettling. I was sitting in a field of wild carnations looking at the sky. All of a sudden a cloud shifts and reveals a person whose name is on my tongue but won't move past my lips. They were dressed in white but the sun was shining too bright to see anything but a smile and silhouette, but one thing I did know it was a woman. And then my eyes opened to the real world.

Shoving those thoughts to the back of my mind, not wanting to think about it anymore, I threw the sheets off and proceeded to start my day. It went by uneventfully until it was time for a break. I was nibbling a cookie I've gotten with my meal. The phone rings, my ministrations freeze and I answer it. As the person speaks the twinge of feeling from this morning resurfaces and grows as the call continues. The call ends, it was the hospital they were calling to inform me of my mother's passing. I sink into my seat and drop my head on the desk and silently cry.

She was in an accident a year and half earlier and though her wounds were healed after six months, she remained unconscious. The doctors have a theory that she hit her head on the dashboard before the air bags were deployed or is subconsciously keeping herself from waking. During those times I'd visited every weekend so that she would have something to help her try to reach for something familiar in reality, it didn't work. The person from my dreams appears behind my eyelids and the features became clear.I woke up to someone knocking on my door; it was my assistant, and he said my sister called and was worried about my reaction.

The day of the funeral the chapel we were doing here wake in was packed with people my mother met over the years. I make my way to the front where her biological family was seated. It was an open casket service. She had been a loving women with a kind soul and would helped anyone who came her way with the best of her ability. I could see how much she was liked, the service was filled with tears and silly stories. I knew I couldn't say anything up there even though I wanted to (I cried too much). She looked peaceful lying there, almost like she was sleeping, I knew she was at piece. I left before the burial, I couldn't bear to see her lowered into the ground, but I did put our most prized possession between on her neck and kissed her forehead before leaving to move on with living.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Okay this is a bit depressing once you get the concept. Sorry for the tears (if they are any). Have a nice day.


End file.
